I'll Keep You Safe
by little-borgia
Summary: Just a one shot. A new planet is effecting Troi and Riker vows not to let anything happen to her.


For the first time since arriving on the Tantalus Penal Colony, William Riker wondered if he made a mistake choosing his away team. He understood the implications of mind control but what caught him off guard was the impact it had on Deanna.

He had reasoned with Picard that it would be wise to bring Deanna and Data, who were at opposite ends of the spectrum. If Deanna were infected, chances are Data wouldn't be. Picard didn't argue but then again he never did. As much as Will knew Picard took his role as Captain seriously, he always sensed the Captain secretly wanted them to end up together. Maybe it was wishful thinking because Riker himself wanted them to end up together. He had been a young and overzealous man and in one impulsive decision he lost more than he ever thought possible. By the time they boarded the Enterprise, Deanna had insisted they stay friends. He still took advantage of her moments of weakness but otherwise respected their agreement.

But tonight wasn't about that. He had watched Deanna intently since they arrived. He had gotten used to gauging her expressions to understand what she was getting from people. But tonight was unrecognizable. Long ago he learned how to communicate with her telepathically but when he tried, all he got was static. Deafeningly loud static. He wondered if that was what Deanna heard. She seemed distracted and clearly shaken up but they hadn't had a moment alone since their arrival. And the more she tried to push through it, the more Tantalus seemed pleased. Riker had a sickening feeling that Deanna's discomfort was causing him pleasure and he'd be damned if he'd let it go any further.

Deanna breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her quarters. She wasn't one for headaches, but the constant noise on this planet was unbearable. All she sensed was loud overlapping noise that almost turned into a constant static buzz. Still, she tried to push through it and keep to her routine. She changed into her favorite sheer nightgown and began to brush her ebony curls but was quickly interrupted by someone at the door.

"Will," she exhaled, smiling softly. As close as they were, she always pretended she was fine in front of him; more so than any other colleague. Their agreement to be friends relied on her ability to be strong and she'd do anything to keep the charade going even when she wasn't at her strongest. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly when he didn't immediately speak. His blue eyes were so piercing she immediately felt goosebumps.

Riker presses both palms to either side of her face, cupping it gently. "I've tried to communicate telepathically with you all evening but—-"

"There's been interference," she admitted, glancing down.

"It's just static." He continued.

"For me as well but I'm alright," she lied.

"Deanna..."

"I'll be alright," she said as she glanced down. Even she didn't believe herself.

"That's why I'm here," he smiled softly. "To make sure you're alright."

"Will, I—-"

"It wasn't a suggestion, counselor." He added the title although they both knew this wasn't a work order.

"Is that what this is?" She raised one eyebrow playfully. This wasn't the first time he had come for one reason only for it to lead to sex. She never turned him away but she made sure to let him think it was his idea even if her body screamed for his touch.

Instead of replying, Riker took her hand and lead her across the room and to the bed. Despite the size of the bed, he laid down and pulled her on top of him as he kissed her forehead softly. When she let her head rest on his chest, he grabbed the throw blanket and covered her so that each end fell against her breasts, leaving a sliver of her silk nightgown exposed and touching his shirt. Somehow, it felt like the most intimate moment he'd ever shared with anyone.

"I'll keep you safe," he whispered, his hands tangling in her hair. When she didn't answer, he maneuvered himself enough to be able to glance down. In his embrace, the static had ceased and Deanna was already fast asleep.


End file.
